The Scarlet Web
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Summary is at the top of the chapter. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first Avengers fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Don't sue me for copyright as this is for entertainment purposes. **

**Based after the funeral of Tony Stark, Peter Parker has stopped being Spider-Man and decided to be a normal teen and May is worried about him so she contacts Pepper and asked for help but instead, Wanda Maximoff volunteers to help Peter. Peter and Wanda talk about how they both have suffered losses but what if something helps Peter heal? What if that something is a someone?**

_**New Avengers Facility: **_

The base was quiet as everyone was still coming to grips to the deaths of Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark; some had stayed while some had left to take compassionate leave. Pepper Potts had returned to collect some of Tony's things when she got a glimpse of what looked like Peter Parker leave Tony's room and walk away, Pepper walked over to check it out to find out what Peter was doing in there and it then that James Rhodes walked around the corner and spotted Pepper.

"Pepper!" James called out, Pepper turned and saw her friend and smiled a little. "What you doing here?" James was curious about why Pepper was here and not with her daughter, Morgan.

"I came to get some of Tony's things," Pepper explained, the pair walked over to Tony's room then stopped. "Do you know why Peter was here?" Pepper asked and she could see from the look of James' face that he didn't know why Peter was in Tony's room.

"Maybe he left something in there or he wanted to see that person he respected most?" James suggested, the pair walked into the room and as usual; Tony's room was full with spare armor parts and plans but then something caught their eyes: Peter's Spider-Man suit and the Iron Spider suit laying on Tony's bed.

"He's left his suits here, why?" Pepper asked as she looked at them then saw a envelope on top of the Iron Spider suit. "Peter's left a note and it's addressed to… me?" Pepper was confused then she opened it and read the letter.

"_Dear Miss Potts,_

_I'm so sorry for your loss as Mister Stark was a great mentor in teaching me how to be a better hero but right now, I don't know what I'm doing anymore so I'm Spider-Man no more. I'm going to concrete on being Peter Parker because I know there are other heroes who can protect us. _

_Thank you all for everything,_

_Peter Parker"_

"He's stopped, Peter's not Spider-Man anymore," Pepper told James and he looked down while Pepper looked at the Iron Spider suit and wondered what to do now.

_**Parker home:**_

Peter was laying on his bed and looking at the ceiling, he was thinking what to do now as he had given up the web slinging and decided to try and be normal. The Tony's death seemed to have hit Peter a lot as Iron Man had been there to help him to become a better Spider-Man but right now, he wanted to leave it and focus on his normal life.

"Peter, get ready for school!" May called up, Peter got up and walked towards the kitchen to see that his aunt was concerned about him with a worried expression on her face. "You'll be okay, Peter. I'm here if you want to talk." May reassured her nephew and that Peter feel a little better, he got his backpack then walked out the door without saying a word. May decided to phone someone who could hopefully help Peter get through this and that person was Pepper Potts.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Pepper was back at home with Happy and Morgan as they watched some movies to try and cheer up, the phone started ringing and Happy went to answer so that Pepper could stay with her daughter.

"Hello?" Happy started the conversation to find out who the caller was, he then heard the voice of Peter's Aunt May.

"_Hello, I'm looking for a Virginia Potts, is she there?" _May Parker asked, Happy put the phone down on the table then walked over to Pepper and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Pepper, Peter's aunt is on the phone, she knows about Peter and what happened." Happy explained to Pepper, she got up from the couch and walked over then picked up the phone to speak to May Parker.

"Hello Miss Parker, this is Virginia Potts, how can I help you?" Pepper asked May over the phone as she was concerned why Peter's aunt was calling her.

"_It's about Peter, he's been acting different since Mister Stark's death," _May started explaining which Pepper could understand. _"Could you help him, please?" _May asked, Pepper decided that she would help May.

"Of Course Miss Parker, I'll help you," Pepper promised then the door opened and in walked in Wanda Maximoff with some new clothes for Morgan. "I'll see if one of Avengers can also help out, is that fine with you, Miss Parker?" Pepper asked as she knew that some of team would be happy to help.

"_Thank you Miss Potts and please, call me May." _On the other end of the phone, May was happy that Peter was going to be given help.

"Then call me Pepper," Pepper told May then she looked at Morgan and Wanda movies together. "And I think I know someone who I can ask to personally help Peter. Bye for now, May." Pepper smiled then placed the phone down to end the call then she walked over to Wanda and tapped her on the shoulder to have a chat while Morgan went and played outside with Happy.

_**Midtown High:**_

Peter was sat in history class between Ned and Michelle but what the pair noticed that Peter wasn't paying any attention which wasn't like Peter at all. It wasn't long after that Peter excused himself from the class and walked into the hallway, he was walking towards his locker to get his backpack but then he heard footsteps and when he turned around to expect to see a teacher, Peter was surprised to see Happy along with a woman dressed in black torn jeans, a black blouse and a dark red jacket with brunette hair.

"Happy? What are you doing here?" Peter asked, Happy and the woman walked towards Peter until he could see that the woman was Wanda Maximoff aka the Scarlet Witch which surprised Peter. "And why is Miss Maximoff here with you?" Peter was curious about why a member of the Avengers was here in his school.

"Your aunt contacted Pepper and asked for someone to help you with recent events," Happy started explaining then the three started walking down the hallway while talking. "Pepper had asked if Wanda here could be like your personal counsellor to talk to, is that okay?" Peter nodded then looked at Wanda, he noticed that she had a kind and caring aura around her which made Pete a little happy.

"Thank you Happy and could you please thank Pepper for me?" Peter asked, Happy nodded then walked off as he left Peter and Wanda alone. "Well, what's the first thing to do?" Peter asked, Wanda looked at the time then looked back at Peter.

"Let's get you back to class, Peter," Wanda told him with her Sokovian accent, Peter didn't want to go back to class but he knew that his education was important. "Don't worry, the school have been informed them saying that I'm your counsellor after a death in the family." Wanda told Peter who smiled a little, the pair decided to head back to the class room and continue the rest of the day.

_**After school:**_

Instead of getting a cab or taking the bus, Peter and Wanda decided to walk home so that they had more time to talk about Tony as that was the reason Wanda was here. The subject of Tony's death then moved on to loved one that they had lost: Peter had lost Uncle Ben and Wanda had lost Vision and her brother, Pietro.

"I'm sorry, Wanda, is it okay I call you Wanda?" Peter asked which made Wanda smile then chuckle.

"Yes, call me Wanda, we are friends after all," Wanda smiled and that made Peter feel happy. "No codenames okay? Save it when we're on a mission or saving people." That made Peter look down at the ground which made Wanda feel worried.

"I don't know if I could ever go back out in any of the suits," Peter mumbled which concerned Wanda. "Everytime I look at those suits, I think of Mister Stark and how much he's helped me become a better hero." Wanda wrapped her arm around Peter and hugged him, this made Peter feel a bit better then he hugged her.

"I understand, Peter," Wanda comforted him as they moved apart so that Wanda and Peter looked at each other. "I once didn't want to help people after my brother or Vision died but then I thought: what would they want me to do with my life?" Wanda started explained as the two continued walking to the Parker apartment. "I decided to take some time to think about what I was going to do and after a long time, I decided to use my powers to protect others so that they can have a future that neither Vision or Pietro would never get to see." Peter felt that Wanda could help him to feel better.

"Wanda, would you like to stay with me and Aunt May?" Peter asked which surprised Wanda as she didn't know what to say. "It would be easier to stay with us instead of leaving me, going back to facility then coming back to see me." Peter pointed out and Wanda could see where he was coming from so she decided to take him up on the offer.

"Thank you Peter, I would like that very much." Wanda smiled the two made their way back home as they continued to chat as Wanda was hoping that she could help Peter feel better and in time and hopefully soon, Spider-Man would return to the city and Peter would be happy again.

_**That's the end of the first chapter of the my Scarlet Spider pairing story and I do hope you enjoy. The cover of this story is made by my friend, KAyers1999 who did an amazing job on it. I do hope you enjoy this as I did love writing this as there is more to come. **_

_**See you all next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back to my Spiderwitch fanfic. I see that many of you enjoyed reading it so here I am writing more of it. And I hope you enjoy.**

_**Few days later, Parker home:**_

Peter was in his room looking at a photo of him and Tony the day he first introduced the web slinger to the Iron Spider suit, it made him smile as that was the day that Peter loved. He was too busy thinking that he didn't hear his door open and Wanda poked her head through the gap to check up on the web slinger.

"Hey Peter, how are you?" Wanda asked as she walked in, Peter put the photo back on his desk then looked up at Wanda.

"I'm okay, thanks Wanda," Peter got up and grabbed his backpack then put in his books and zipped it up. "I got school today, do you want to tag along?" Peter asked with a small smile on his face which made Wanda feel happy.

"I would like that," Wanda replied so she quickly went to get dressed into something smarter so that she wouldn't embarrass Peter in school and it didn't take Wanda long for her to come out wearing a dark red blouse with black leggings along with a bright red jacket. "I'm ready, we better get going then." Wanda suggested and Peter nodded, the pair said bye to May then left to head off to school. Meanwhile, May picked up her phone and decided to make a call to Pepper and tell her how things were going with Peter and Wanda.

_**Midtown High:**_

Peter and Wanda had arrived at Midtown High and it was filled with students running around carelessly, a few knocked passed Wanda but she wasn't bothered by it as it was the same every time since she started going with Peter.

"So, what's your first lesson, Peter?" Wanda asked, Peter pulled out his phone to open up his lesson timetable and shared it with Wanda. "Let's see, you've got Maths first. Let's get moving then." Wanda suggested and Peter nodded with a smile on their face

"Thanks for staying with me, Wanda," Peter thanked as they walked off to Math class, Wanda smiled. "Having you with me has made me happy." Peter told Wanda which made Wanda feel happy as she didn't like seeing Peter down, he was better being cheerful.

"The feeling is mutual, Peter," Wanda was happy, Peter was filling the hole in her heart but there was something else that was filling Wanda; a feeling towards Peter in her heart. "You've helped me heal a wound that I never thought would heal." Wanda then leaned in gave Peter a kiss on the cheek which made Peter blush.

"We better… we better get to class," Peter suggested, Wanda smiled and nodded. They were about to walk to class when Peter leant forward and gave Wanda a kiss on her cheek which made Wanda blush as red as her powers. "That was for everything you've done for me." Peter said nervously then he walked off to class, leaving Wanda with a feeling that made her think of Peter in a different way.

_**During class:**_

While Peter was in PE class playing basketball, Wanda had went outside to meet up with a friend and when she approached the tree, she could see that her friend arrived: it was Pepper Potts.

"You asked me to meet, is everything okay with Peter?" Pepper asked and Wanda nodded but Pepper could see that something was bothering the Scarlet Witch. "Are you okay, Wanda?" Pepper asked but Wanda didn't look up at her friend.

"Pepper, it's about my feelings towards…." Wanda paused as she didn't want Pepper to judge her. "You see, I've started to have feelings towards Peter." Wanda admitted which made Pepper smile a little as she sat on the glass next to Wanda.

"Wanda, you know that I'm not one to judge who anyone is with," Pepper told Wanda who nodded. "If you like Peter then what are you waiting for? Go and tell him before someone else gets him." Pepper told her which surprised Wanda.

"Does Peter's aunt know about him being, you know?" Wanda asked, Pepper nodded with a little smile on her face.

"Me and Tony found out that Peter had already told May that he was Spider-Man," Pepper told Wanda who was surprised. "Peter didn't want any secrets between him and his Aunt so he thought it was the right thing to do." Wanda smiled then she turned and looked at the gym hall, she thought about Peter and how he would if she told him the truth.

"Pepper, I've made my decision," Wanda told Pepper as she got up and dusted her clothes off. "I'm going to tell Peter how I feel." Wanda told Pepper which made her smile, she got up then hugged Wanda.

"Go and get him then!" Pepper encouraged and Wanda then she ran off, leaving Pepper to watch her friend run to find Peter. "Good luck to the pair of you." Pepper mumbled, she then walked over to her car and drove off.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Class had finished and everyone had went to get dressed into their normal clothes, Peter got dressed as fast as he could then walked off which concerned Ned so as soon as he was dressed, he chased after his best friend to find out what was bothering him. Ned followed Peter to see him stop outside by the benches, Peter sat down and took out his phone but then looked up to see Ned looking at him.

"Hey man, you alright?" Ned asked, Peter looked down as he put his phone away then he looked at his best friend.

"I'm okay Ned, it just that…." Peter paused which made Ned curious and what they didn't know was that Wanda was nearby and she could hear every word that was being said. "Recently, I've started developing feelings for someone but I don't know how to tell her." Peter confessed, Wanda heard everything and decided to keep on listening to try and find out who the mystery woman was.

"Tell me about her, Peter," Ned suggested which made Peter look nervous. "What does she look like?" Ned asked, Peter smirked then looked up at the sky as he started describing the woman he liked.

"She's wonderful; she's has long brunette hair, green eyes and she has a beautiful accent," Peter described, Wanda wanted to use her powers to find out who the woman was but decided not to. "I want to tell her how I feel but I don't know if she feels the same." Peter got up and picked up his backpack, Ned watched as Peter took out his phone and made a call.

"_Hello Peter, are you okay?" _A voice asked as it was Wanda on the phone, she had walked off and stood outside the ladies' toilets.

"Wanda, I was wondering if I would be able to go home early?" Peter asked, Wanda thought about her answer carefully then gave it to Peter.

"_I don't see why not, as long as you get your homework done." _Wanda told Peter, he knew that it was a fair deal so he agreed on the terms.

"Okay Wanda, I'll do my homework as soon as I get home," Peter promised, he started walking off to find Wanda. "Meet you at the front of the school?" Peter asked Wanda over the phone.

"_Okay Peter, see you shortly." _Wanda replied then she hung up, Peter ran off to meet up with her so that the two could leave and go home. Ned watched as his best friend walked off with a huge smile on his face as he started to think who was the woman who took Peter's heart.

_**Later on:**_

Peter and Wanda were back at the Parker home while May had went out to get pizza, the pair were working on Peter's studies as he had a science exam next week but Wanda was distracted as she was looking at Peter; she was amazed by how smart he was and was wondering how could she tell Peter how she felt.

"Wanda, are you okay?" Peter asked, Wanda nodded then looked away. "You look like there's something bothering you." Peter pointed out and Wanda nodded. "There's something that I want to say so how about we say it at the same time?" Peter suggested and Wanda thought it was a good idea so she nodded.

"Okay then, on the count of three," Wanda told Peter who nodded in agreement. "Three. Two. One." Peter and Wanda took a deep breath then revealed their secrets.

"I like you!" The two exclaimed in unison, the pair were now wide eyed and surprised as now they knew how they felt about each other, Peter's hand slowly wandered until it was holding Wanda's which made the two smile then they slowly moved closer towards one another. The two were so close to kissing when the door opened and in walked Aunt May to see Wanda using her powers to tidy up while Peter was doing his homework.

**Sorry that this chapter has took a long time to come out as I've been busy with other fanfics. I do hope that you've enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the "almost kiss" between Peter and Wanda but I wanted to do that for fun. I hope to see you all on the next chapter of The Scarlet Web.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3 of the Spiderwitch fanfic and I hope that you enjoy it.**

_**Parker home:**_

Morning came and Peter woke up to his phone screen lit up, he checked it to see a text message from Pepper: she was asking him to meet at her house in the city. Peter got out of bed and got dressed into a red polo shirt and black jeans then he did up his blue running trainers. He was about to leave his bedroom when he saw Wanda walking towards him with a smile on her face, she winking at him then headed towards the kitchen, leaving Peter with a huge smile on his face.

"Going somewhere, Peter?" May walked over to him and handed him a glass of orange juice, he accepted it then sat at the dining table.

"Pepper has asked me to meet up," Peter told the two women, May looked curious while Wanda sat next to Peter. "Maybe she wants to give me something that Tony left me or just wants to chat." Peter explained, Wanda smiled and nodded.

"Okay, be careful, Peter," Wanda told him and Peter nodded, he jumped up and took a slice of toast but then Wanda handed him a present. "Open it, I think you'll like it." Wanda smiled as she held it while Peter opened it to reveal something he hadn't thought about in a while.

_**Later on:**_

Pepper was sat in the front garden with Morgan as she was waiting for Peter to arrive, she was smiling as Morgan was playing until she looked up to see a familiar sight: it was Peter wearing what seemed like a red and black version of the Spider-Man suit that Tony made him.

"It looks like you're back, Spider-Man," Pepper smiled, Peter nodded as he walked towards Pepper and removed his mask to reveal Peter's smiling face. "Is this permanent or just for one last spin?" Pepper asked then Peter sat down next to Pepper and looked at his mask.

"I'm thinking about getting back to the city as Spider-Man," Peter told Pepper who was happy to hear the news. "You asked me to come here, is there something wrong?" Peter asked as he put his mask next to him on the steps.

"I wanted to ask you about Wanda; how is she?" Pepper asked which made Peter smile and look down at the ground. "You like her, don't you?" Pepper asked and Peter didn't try to hide it as Pepper already know.

"Is it okay for me to like her?" Peter asked as he looked up at the view of the ocean, Pepper smiled as the pair watched Morgan climb a tree and look down. "Since Wanda has been with me, she's made me feel happy and I think that I'm falling for her." Peter admitted which made Pepper smile, Peter stood up then turned to look at Pepper. "Is it okay for Wanda to stay with me and Aunt May a little while longer?" Peter asked politely, Pepper nodded then got up and hugged Peter.

"She can stay with you for as long as she wants," Pepper told Peter which made him smile as thanks to Wanda, Peter was no longer feeling depressed; he was feeling so much better and he knew that Tony wouldn't want him to be depressed. "Tony left you more than just your suits; he also left this," Pepper handed Peter an envelope and Peter opened it, he was surprised to find out what was inside it. "He left me and Morgan a place to live, he wanted to do the same for you and May." Pepper smiled, Peter was speechless as he didn't know that Tony did such a thing for him and his family.

_**Parker home:**_

Peter had returned from talking with Pepper but could see that Wanda was home and May had seem to have went out, he sat down on the couch next to Wanda and placed his hand on top of her's which made Wanda smile.

"What did Pepper want to talk about?" Wanda asked as she turned around and rested her legs on Peter's lap, Peter took out a letter and showed it to her. "What's this?" Wanda asked as she was confused, Peter sat up and pointed at a paragraph on the letter.

"Tony Stark left me a house in the city along with a workshop similar to his," Peter told Wanda who was surprised. "It surprised me too, I didn't see this coming but I'm thankful." Peter smiled then looked into Wanda's eyes then placed a hand on her cheek which made Wanda blush. "And Pepper said you can stay with us, with me, for as long as you want." Peter added which made Wanda smile then the two leaned forward and kissed for the first time without being interrupted by anyone.

"Peter, are you sure that I can stay with you?" Wanda asked with a smile, Peter nodded as he held Wanda's hands.

"Wanda, I'll be honest with you by saying; I've fallen for you and I don't want you to leave me," Peter told Wanda which made the Scarlet Witch smile and blush. "Wanda Maximoff, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Peter asked politely with a smile on his face, Wanda smiled then nodded.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Peter," Wanda replied, Peter got up and walked into his room and carried out his Iron Spider suit. "What's that for? Going somewhere else?" Wanda asked, Peter held out his hand and smiled at Wanda.

"I was wondering if my new girlfriend would like to experience what web slinging feels like," Peter asked as he waiting for Wanda to take his hand and fortunately, Wanda smiled and took his hand. Peter put on the Iron Spider suit then he and Wanda climbed out Peter's bedroom window and the two swung off into the city while Wanda enjoyed the view of city how Peter did.

_**Times Square:**_

A few hours had passed as Peter and Wanda stopped and landed on top of one of the billboards in Times Square and looked at the view. Wanda was enjoying the view as much as she was enjoying being with Peter, her hand was holding his and her head on his shoulder.

"Now I can understand why you love swinging around the city; it's beautiful." Wanda smiled as she moved closer to Peter, he wrapped his left arm around her waist which made Wanda smile.

"It's nothing compared to you, Wanda," Peter flirted which made Wanda feel special, the pair looked down at the city but then they hear sirens going off; it was coming from a bank. "I'll be right back, lovely." Peter was about to hop off but Wanda stopped him as she smiled at him.

"Why don't we do this together?" Wanda suggested, Peter smiled then nodded as he helped up his new girlfriend. Wanda slid Peter's mask over his head then kissed his cheek, the pair jumped off the billboard as Peter swung down and Wanda flew down.

_**Royal Bank:**_

The front doors of the bank burst open as several robbers ran off with numerous bags of cash, the men at the front were approaching the getaway vehicle until they started floating off the ground then went flying backwards. The other robbers looked up to see Spider-Man and Scarlet Witch coming towards them, Spider-Man took down half while Scarlet Witch used her powers to take the guns and crush them into a ball then she joined Spidey in fighting.

"I didn't think out first date would involve fighting bank robbers," Spidey joked which made Scarlet Witch chuckle. "But I'm glad that we're together." Wanda nodded in agreement then she used her powers to pin the robbers against the bank wall then Peter webbed up, the two gave each other a hug then Peter grabbed Wanda by her waist and swung away just as the police arrived.

"Shall we get back before your aunt gets worried?" Wanda suggested, Peter shrugged his shoulders as the pair landed on a rooftop and Peter removed his mask with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it, Aunt May is fine with what time I return," Peter reassured as he pulled Wanda closer towards him and the two looked into each others' eyes. "Besides, I want to spend more time alone with you, Wanda." Peter told his girlfriend, Wanda smiled and blushed then two embraced and shared a long kiss while imagining they were the only two in existence.

_**Parker home:**_

It was 8:30pm by the time Peter and Wanda returned by walking through the front door, they saw May sat on the couch reading a magazine with a small smile on her face. She looked up to see Peter and Wanda holding hands and they were smiling, May could see that the pair were together but she waited for them to tell her themselves.

"Aunt May, me and Wanda have something we want to tell you," Peter started as he sat next to his aunt while Wanda sat on the arm of the couch with her arm on Peter's left shoulder. "Me and Wanda are together and we hope you're okay with it." Peter and Wanda stayed silent as they wanted to hear what May had to say.

"I'm happy for the pair of you, I mean it," May congratulated then she hugged her nephew then she stood up and hugged Wanda. "I can tell there's something else you want to tell me, what is it?" May asked as she walked into the kitchen and started making coffee for the three of them, Peter took out a piece of paper and laid it down on the coffee table.

"Peter got this letter from Pepper; Tony Stark left somethings to Peter which surprised us both," Wanda explained, May walked over to the coffee table and started to read what Peter was left to him. "As you see, Tony left Peter a house and a workshop." Wanda told May who was surprised by this, she looked at her nephew and could see that Peter looked sad.

"What is it, Peter? You can tell us." May reassured Peter and Wanda nodded in agreement, Peter took a deep breath then looked up at his aunt.

"Are you going to stay here alone, May?" Peter asked, May didn't know what to do as she never thought about Peter leaving their home and moving into his own. "If you want, you can stay with me and Wanda; Pepper told me that the house is big and has a lot of space." Peter told May who thought about it then looked at Peter and Wanda, she was happy for the two and she didn't want to ruin it.

"I think I'll stay here, you two move in together." May told the couple who looked at each other then smiled. "Peter, I think it's about time to swing away from home and live with your girl." May told Peter which made Peter look at his aunt and nodded then he hugged her tightly.

"You sure, May?" Wanda asked and May nodded, she got up then hugged the couple. "I'm sure that Peter wants you to live with us." Peter nodded in agreement which made May smile then she looked at Peter and Wanda.

"You two go and live your lives, I'm not going anywhere," May promised then she got up and poured up the coffees, she looked up to see Peter and Wanda sat next to each other while holding hands and Wanda's head on Peter's shoulder. "Those two look really happy together." May whispered as she got back to making the coffees, she was happy that Peter had found someone to be with and wishing the pair a happy future together.

**Chapter 3 is finished after a long time and I hope that you all enjoy it. Peter and Wanda are now together, Tony left Peter a house and a workshop and Spider-Man is back! What do you think is going to happen to our new couple? **

**Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello and welcome back to The Scarlet Web. I know I haven't been working on this as I've been busy with other projects but until this is finished, I'll be focusing on this story.**_

**Few weeks later, Parker home:**

Peter was in his room packing his stuff as he was getting ready to move into his new home with Wanda who had gone to talk to Pepper. May walked into the room to see Peter packing up his clothes, he turned around to that May had tears rolling down her cheek.

"Look at you; my little nephew moving out," May couldn't believe that Peter was moving out to live with Wanda. "It's going to be quiet without you, Peter." May smiled, the two hugged each other as they were going to miss each other.

"I won't be far away, Aunt May," Peter promised, he smiled then looked behind May to see Wanda standing in the doorway. "Look who's showed up." Peter and May looked in the doorway to see Wanda in a knee length scarlet dress with black tights and black high heel shoes.

"Peter, we have our date today," Wanda reminded him, Peter smiled as he had just remembered. The ladies left Peter's room so that he could get changed into something smarter while the ladies sat on the couch and started talking. "You don't mind us going out today, do you, May?" Wanda asked, May smiled then shook her head.

"I'm fine with it, Wanda," May promised as she sat forward and held Wanda's hand. "You and Peter make a wonderful couple, go and enjoy yourselves." May encouraged, Wanda nodded then they looked at Peter's door and to see Peter wearing a suit with a tie.

"I'm ready when you are," Peter smiled at Wanda then he walked over and picked up Wanda's dark red jacket. "See you later, Aunt May." Peter called out as the two of them waved, May waved and smiled as she was happy that Peter had become more cheerful.

**Loyal Royal Restaurant:**

Thanks to Happy driving them, Peter and Wanda arrived at the restaurant and walked inside. Wanda was still surprised that Peter had somehow had the money to get a place at a fancy restaurant like the Royal Loyal but she wasn't complaining as she was looking forward for a joyful meal with her boyfriend. The surprise didn't stop as Peter had got them a place in the VIP section, they walked and took their seats.

"How did you get us into here?" Wanda asked as she was amazed, Peter smiled then reached over and held Wanda's hand.

"I called a favor with Happy," Pete explained which made Wanda smile. "There's something else I want to show you, remember this?" Peter asked, he showed Wanda and it was a photo of them when they first started dating: Peter was smiling while Wanda rested her head on his shoulder.

"We look like teenagers meeting our true love," Wanda joked and Peter smiled, she passed the phone back to Peter then watched as he sent the photo as his phone wallpaper. "Really?" Wanda asked, Peter nodded as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Why not?" Peter asked as he smiled then placed one hand on Wanda's cheek. "Say you're away with the Avengers on a mission and I'm here; I've always got you with me." Peter smiled and that made Wanda smile, they looked at their meal then started eating it

**Next day:**

There was a break-in at the Jewel's jewellery store, the thieves were about to make a run to their car then suddenly; a scarlet aura circled the car and crushed it. The thieves looked everywhere until they looked up to see a floating figure, they watched the figure lower down then they could see it was the Scarlet Witch.

"Let's go boys: it's the Scarlet Witch!" The leader shouted, they were about to run away but then several webs threw in and knocked the weapons out of their hands. "Great! Spider-Man's here as well!" They watched as Spider-Man landed but they noticed he was wearing the suit Wanda gave him.

"Why don't people like you never learn?," Spider-Man asked the thieves, he and Scarlet Witch pulled all the bags away from the thieves then Spidey fired multiple webs which stuck the thieves to the wall. "Heads up: don't mess with this city when Spidey and Witch are about." Spidey warned then thieves, he took out a note and attached it next to the leader.

"Shall we go?" Scarlet Witch asked and Spidey nodded, they both took off just as the police arrived. Pete and Wanda watched the police take the thieves away from on top of the opposite building.

"Can I say, Wanda, how much I love being with you?" Peter smiled, he held Wanda's hand then the two hugged each other. Peter lifted up his mask then he kissed Wanda on her cheek which made the Scarlet Witch blush.

"Shall we head back?" Wanda asked, Peter nodded then they started walking across the rooftop. "Happy is expecting us at the new house." Wanda reminded Peter, he nodded then pulled his mask down and wrapped his left arm around Wanda's waist.

"Allow me to swing my girl to our house." Peter smiled and Wanda smiled, they jumped off the edge of the building and Peter started swinging towards their new home.

**New house:**

Happy was waiting for Peter and Wanda to arrive, he was texting Pepper when he heard the sound of web shooters coming towards him. Happy looked up to see Spider-Man swinging with Scarlet Witch holding on to him, they landed next Happy then Peter removed his mask.

"Perfect timing," Happy smiled as he looked at his watch, he looked up at the couple and watched as they looked at their new home. "Peter, Pepper called and said she's expecting you." Happy reminded, Peter nodded as he knew what Happy meant so he turned and looked at Wanda.

"Wanda, I'll be right back," Peter explained and Wanda nodded, she kissed Peter on the cheek then he walked over to Happy. "See you later, Happy." Peter smiled then hugged Happy which made Happy smile, Pete ran down the path while putting his mask back then started to swing away.

"Happy, why is Pepper expecting to see Peter?" Wanda asked as he carried some of her stuff into the new house, Happy followed in whilst carrying some of Peter's stuff.

"He wanted to ask Pepper something but I don't know what it is." Happy replied, Wanda nodded then decided to start putting everything away but what Wanda didn't know was that Happy did know why Peter went to see Pepper.

**Lakeside Cabin:**

Pepper was sat on the grass outside the cabin with Morgan, they were waiting to hear the sounds of web shooters and it wasn't long: the pair looked up to see a red and black figure swinging towards them. The figure landed in front of them then removed the mask to reveal Peter's face, Morgan got up and hugged Peter which made Pepper smile.

"Thanks for agreeing to help me, Pepper," Peter thanked as he held his hand out, Pepper smiled then shook Pete's hand. "And how are you, Morgan?" Peter asked as he picked up Morgan then hugged her.

"I'm good, Pete!" Morgan shouted then she hugged Peter tight, seeing the two made Pepper smile then they walked into the cabin. "Mommy, why is Peter here?" Morgan asked, Pepper smiled as Peter put Morgan on the floor.

"Peter is here because Mommy is helping him with something," Pepper explained then pointed Morgan towards the television with a chocolate bar while Peter and Pepper walked into the workshop. "You're very sweet, Peter. Making a ring instead of buying one." Pepper told Peter which caused him to smile.

"I want this ring to mean something, Pepper; she's special to me," Peter explained, he looked at his plans for the ring and showed them to Pepper. "Time to get to work." Peter and Pepper started work on the ring: the band was silver along with a red ruby.

**Two hours later:/**

It took a few hours but the ring was now finished: Peter looked at it and it was perfect, he carefully picked the ring up and placed it inside a red velvet ring box.

"It looks amazing, Peter," Pepper smiled, Peter closed the ring box and placed inside his backpack. "Go and get her." Pepper told him and Peter nodded, he got and made a call to Happy.

"Happy, is Wanda at home?" Peter asked, he picked up his backpack then picked up his mask.

"_She's still here, she's just to get us coffee," _Happy told Peter who smiled, he and Pepper were walking towards the front door. _"Is the thing finished?" _Happy asked quietly, Peter smiled then hugged Pepper before walking down the footpath.

"It's finished, I'm on my way back." Peter told Happy as he started running, he linked the call to his mask so he could start swinging.

**New York:**

Wanda and Happy were sat outside drinking coffee, Wanda was talking about how things were going between her and Peter; Wanda was happy as being with Peter made her feel happy. Their conversation was interrupted by a familiar sound: Peter had arrived back after a few hours, he landed on the pathway then removed his mask to reveal a huge smile.

"Hey Pete, how did the meeting with Pepper go?" Wanda asked, Peter smiled then ran up the stairs and nodded at Happy. "Is everything alright, Peter?" Wanda asked, Peter nodded then looked up at his girlfriend..

"Wanda, you are the most important person to me and I can't imagine my life without you," Peter told her which made her blush, she watched as Peter got down on one knee which surprised Wanda. "Wanda Maximoff, will you marry me?" Peter asked as he opened a red velvet box to reveal a silver ring with a bright red ruby, Wanda was crying with tears of happiness then she started nodding.

"Yes, Peter!" Wanda exclaimed, Peter smiled as he took Wanda's hand then slid the ring on. "Is this why you went to meet Pepper?" Wanda asked as she wiped her tears away, Peter nodded then the happy couple kissed as Happy walked away.

"Happy!" Peter called out, Happy turned around and looked at Peter with a smile. "I was hoping that you'll be my Best Man, is that okay with you?" Peter asked, Happy nodded then walked over to Pete.

"I would like that," Happy replied which made Peter happy. "I'll go and leave you two alone to plan your special day." Happy told the couple then he left, he waved to Peter and Wanda who waved back then they walked into their house to start discussing about their wedding day.

_**That's the end of chapter 4 of Scarlet Web and good news: I'll be focusing on this story first before I start or finish any others. I hope this chapter was good for you Spiderwitch readers and I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapters.**_

_**Bye for now! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 for Scarlet Web is here, I hope that you enjoy what's to come. **_

**Few weeks later:**

Peter and Happy were in the living room of the Lakeside Cabin, they were getting smarten up as today was Peter and Wanda's big day: their wedding day. Peter was feeling nervous about getting married, this was a big step for him but Happy was there to calm him down.

"Peter, calm down," Happy told the young hero, Peter took a few deep breaths then smiled. "Today is your big day: you're getting married to Wanda." Happy encouraged, Peter nodded then looked at Happy.

"Thanks Happy," Peter smiled then he hugged Happy which made the big guy smile as he returned the hug. "Shall we go?" Peter asked, Happy nodded then the two guys walked out to see the wedding which was being held outside: they had asked Thor to come and perform the ceremony and Peter had asked Scott Lang and Rhodey to be his Groomsmen. "Well, it's time." Peter smiled, Happy nodded then they got into position as Valkyrie started playing _"Here comes the bride"_.

**Few moments later:**

It wasn't long until until the cabin doors opened and out stepped Wanda in a long white wedding dress with Pepper, Hope and Carol walking behind her and towards the altar. Once Wanda got to the front, she and Peter held hands then looked at Thor.

"I've never performed a wedding before so here we go," Thor told everyone which made them chuckle. "We are here today to wed Wanda Maximoff and Peter Parker," Thor announced, everyone smiled as they were happy. "I've been asked by the bride and groom to skip this and move on to the vows, ladies first." Thor turned and nodded at Wanda who smiled, she took a deep breath as she looked at Peter.

"Peter, when I first kissed you on the cheek, that was me telling you how I felt," Wanda told Peter as she blushed. "But being with you has made me feel like a better version of myself: a version of me without sorrow, loneliness or regret." Wanda told Peter which made him smile. "I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, Peter." Wanda smiled then it was Peter's turn.

"Wanda, when you first kissed me, you awoke feelings that I had for you," Peter admitted, he was smiling as looked into Wanda's eyes. "You make me feel so happy that I doubt anything else could make me feel this happy." Peter and Wanda looked into each others' eyes, Thor smiled then began speaking.

"Now, for the rings," Thor spoke, Happy took out two wedding rings then handed them to Peter and Wanda smiled as they took them. "Do you, Wanda Maximoff, take Peter Parker to be your lawful wedded husband?" Thor asked as he looked at Wanda then she nodded.

"I do." Wanda answered, Peter smiled then slid the ring on to Wanda's finger then Wanda held the other ring.

"Do you, Peter Parker, take Wanda Maximoff to be your lawful wedded wife?" Thor asked, Peter nodded then smiled at Wanda.

"I do." Peter answered, Wanda smiled then she slid the ring on to Peter's finger and everyone smiled.

"With the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride." Thor announced, everyone got and started clapping as Peter and Wanda kissed: they were now married which meant Wanda and Peter's married life had officially started.

**Maximoff House:**

After the reception was over, Happy drove Peter and Wanda to their house and Peter had decided to take Wanda's surname which Wanda thought was sweet of her husband. They stepped out of the car then watched as Happy drove off with May, Peter and Wanda walked up toward their house until Peter picked Wanda bridal style then carried her into the house.

"We're now home, Mrs Maximoff," Peter smiled, Wanda was so happy that she and Peter kissed. "I'll get cooking while you go and get changed, beautiful." Peter told Wanda as he removed his jacket and tie, Wanda smiled as she watched her husband walk into the kitchen so she walked upstairs to get changed.

"I can't believe I'm married," Wanda mumbled to herself as she looked down at her ring: getting married wasn't something she thought a lot about yet here she was, married to Peter Parker. "Looks like my life as a married woman begins." Wanda walked into her and Peter's bedroom and started to get changed.

**Meanwhile:**

Peter was downstairs cooking up a storm, he wanted to cook a romantic meal so he decided to cook the first meal he and Wanda had as an official couple: he made Lasagna when they first dated so he decided to make it again.

"Babe, what's that smell?" Wanda called down from their bedroom, Peter smiled then he walked over to the stairs. "It smells wonderful!" Wanda shouted, Peter was happy as he looked up the stairs.

"If you're trying to get me to tell what it is, you'll have to wait and see," Peter told Wanda then he walked back into the kitchen to get back cooking. "I hope Wanda loves this." Peter whispered to himself but he didn't hear Wanda sneak up behind him, she stood next to him then looked down at what Peter was cooking.

"Is that your Lasagna that you made when we first became a couple?" Wanda asked, Peter smiled then nodded. "While you finish making our meal, I'll go and pour us up some wine." Wanda suggested and Peter nodded so Wanda walked over to a cupboard and took out a bottle of red wine.

"Red? I like it," Peter told his wife, Wanda got two wine glasses and poured the wine into them. "Lasagna's finished." Peter had just took the Lasagna out of the oven then carried the dish over to their dining table, Wanda was sat at the table then she smelt the meal.

"That smell brings back such lovely memories," Wanda smiled as she looked at Peter who was dishing up the Lasagna. "I'm going to enjoy this very much, babe." Wanda smiled and Peter nodded, he sat down then they held up their glasses.

"To us." Peter and Wanda spoke up, they smiled as they tapped their glasses then took a slip of the wine and started their meal as a married couple.

**Six years later:**

It had been six years since Peter and Wanda got married and a lot had changed: Peter and Wanda were still being heroes but they now had a daughter called Natasha who seemed to have the same powers as Wanda and Peter: she had scarlet magic powers and was able to shoot organic webs from her wrists.

When Peter or Wanda were off saving the city or the world, they took turns watching Natasha and when they both had to go out, Happy or May would look after Natasha. Peter and Wanda were so happy to have Natasha in their lives and they had nicknamed their daughter as their little "Scarlet Spider".

Time went by and over that time, Natasha was talking about how she wanted to be a hero like her mother and father which made Peter and Wanda start discussing about their daughter's future and it was decided: Natasha was allowed to become a hero as both she and Morgan wanted to be like their parents. Peter, Wanda and Pepper started planning suit ideas for their daughters to help them and named the suit projects as Project: Scarlet Spider and Project: Ironheart.

**Years later:**

After a few years, Natasha Maximoff was now 15 and Morgan Stark was 18, they were in college studying and also being the new heroes of New York known as Scarlet Spider and Ironheart. Peter and Wanda would help the duo but they seemed to do well without any help, Peter and Wanda had went into retirement, Pepper was moving on with her life as she had put herself into the election to become the mayor and to top it off, Happy was dating May which made Peter happy as his aunt was also able to find happiness.

So everyone got what they wanted in the end and it shows that love can be found even in the most unusual of places.

_**This is the end of Scarlet Web and I hope you've enjoyed it. I know that the ending of this chapter is different from how most of my romantic stories, I hope that was okay. **_

_**I've got other projects to do and I hope that you've enjoyed the fanfics I've wrote and the ones yet to come. Bye and see you all next time!**_


End file.
